Ekosian National Socialist Party
(called "Nazis" by those that understand Earth history.) Created by: Garry Stahl Number of Members: about 100,000,000 card carrying members. Nature of Members: Individual Native Ekosians Organization: Para-military Game Role: Nazis are fun to despise and make easy villains. World Role: Provide a platform of support for the Ekosian supremacy ideas. Relative Influence: The controlling power on Ekos, but minor in local galactic terms. Public or Secret?: Both. Public aims are bright and cheery, secret aims are dark and deadly. Publicly Stated Goal: Promote the power of Ekos to the galactic society. Real Goal (if different): And grind them under your heel. Relative Wealth: Wealthy, they have full control of the planetary economy Group advantages: They are in control of the government of Ekos and barring successful armed rebellion, will remain so. Special Abilities: The tools of governance, military and diplomatic resources. Group disadvantages: They are one planet, even if everyone on the planet was 100% with them. Special Disadvantages: A tendency to believe their own press and over reach themselves. Who belongs: Native Ekosians. Who doesn't belong: Anyone that doesn't look like a native Ekosian. (Any non human that looks non human. Betaziods would pass, Vulcans do not.) Those who favor them: Politically savvy Ekosians, Feringi starship salesmen, human supremacists Those opposed to them: Any one else. Area of Operation: Ekos and the space around Ekos. Headquarters Location: Capital city of Ekos. Public Face: Slimy racists dredged from Earth's past. Notable Members: John Gill - Founder and Patron Saint. John Gill, an Earth historian that should have known better. His mission to Ekos was to observe, he took the gloves off and decided that National Socialism was exactly the ticket the people needed to save themselves. This is now considered a classic case of hubris. The fact that John Gill was from Earth is slandered as a Federation lie. Mak Reising.- The Current Fuhrer. See profile. History of the Organization: Started by John Gill as a mean of organizing the strife ridden Ekosian people the experiment exceeded its parameters. Gill was kept in a drugged state while the ministers of hate ramped up a war against their neighbor Zeon. The arrival of the Enterprise stopped the bloodshed, but not until Gill himself was martyred by those that claimed to follow him. The official history is that the Federation killed Gill and seized the Government. Under the resulting Federation protectorate the party was outlawed. However the idea struck a nerve in the Ekosian heart and mind. The party met in secret for 80 years. They were instrumental in the warp drive project which got them free of the Federation yoke. Once the Federation was out of the picture the Party revealed itself, claimed to be the author, in secret, of all that Ekos had that was good and keen, and claimed they could have done it faster if the Federation had not wanted to keep Ekos down. This line and several others got the Party back in power under the Fuhrer Mak Reising. Reising officially serves as the Head of the party council, and is technically replaceable, but he has built a cult of personality and is starting to see the council as an impediment to his proper rule. Category:ProfilesCategory:Epiphany Trek